The Sharpest Lives
by mOmSaYsWe'ReSpEcIaL
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would have happened if Remus and Sirius had both married and had children right around the time James had? Also, what if Sirius and Remus had rescued Harry after That Night? Read and find out. R
1. Chapter 1

**The Sharpest Lives**

**Prologue**

_It smelled something like brimstone, maybe a campfire…mmmm marshmallows…wait! This is important; think about the yummy gooeyness of marshmallows later, you have a best friend to save. _

Sirius Black, notorious prankster and ladies man, flew over the scenery of northern England on his enchanted motorbike. He had just been to Peter Pettigrew's 'hideout' and was royally pissed. The little rat had disappeared! That could only mean one thing—Sirius was a bigger idiot than his mother originally thought. Peter was the traitor, not Remus. He lifted a hand off the handle of Betty, his motorbike, and slapped his head before cranking the gas and speeding off into the distance.

This could not be happening. James and Lily were dead. Really dead! Sirius had tears running down his face when a thought suddenly occurred to him…Harry! Where was his godson? Then he heard it, a faint whimpering coming from a pile of blankets. He rushed over and tore through the pile, which was slightly smoldering, and found his godson.

Harry's onesie was ripped to shreds and he had a scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt, etched into his forehead. Tears were pouring down Harry's face and his whimpering slowed, but continued. Sirius clutched him to his chest and patted his back, trying to calm the distressed baby down.

What had happened? Obviously Voldemort had been there, but he wouldn't have left baby Harry alive. Harry must have been the Chosen One…he had defeated the Dark Curse!

Sirius was shocked out of his reverie when Harry had finally quieted down and he did the first thing he could think of. He apparated home.


	2. House of Wolves kind of

**The Sharpest Lives**

**Chapter 1: House of Wolves (kind of) **

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" Roxy Black stiffened at the sound of her five-year old daughter's 'innocent' voice. Her daughter, Alexis, had started to ask the unanswerable questions lately, seemingly determined to make her mother uncomfortable. Well, she was Sirius's daughter after all.

"Um, Lexie…why don't you go ask daddy?" Lexie's eyes widened as she smiled a huge, teeth-bearing smile.

"But, mommy, daddy told me to come and ask you!" An annoyed look fell over Roxy's elegant features. Uh-oh.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!" Lexie giggled as she thought of the argument that was arising. Some might think that being five Lexie was just an innocent child with a completely untainted mind, but that was not so. Lexie was actually quite intelligent and generally used her mind for evil.

Nothing.

"SIRIUS!"

Nothing.

"GET IN HERE, YOU MANGY MUTT!"

"…yes?" Came a VERY hesitant voice from the floor below them.

"SIRIUS! GET IN HERE, COWARD!" Roxy's temper was now at full blast and Lexie was actually starting to get worried for her father.

A tall, elegant man was pushed into the room, seemingly by their adopted son, Harry. He had a terrified look on his face and knelt on his knees in front of his wife of six years. He looked up at her and said, "Uh, hey, babe."

Face red, Roxy was ready to up and smack him across the face for putting her in such an awkward position with their daughter. Roxy heard Lexie giggle and looked up to see her daughter grab her son by the arm and drag him behind the door. She just taps her foot and looks down at Sirius, waiting for an explanation.

"You're looking lovely today, dear." Sirius says in his most adoring tone. Roxy just glares, so he switches to a different tactic, not realizing that his children were only a few feet away from him.

Sirius stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife from behind, kissing her neck. "C'mon, babe, don't be mad at me…" he purred into her ear.

Roxy blushed and shuddered a bit before turning around in his embrace and putting her finger to his lips, nodded towards the door where two sets of not so innocent eyes were staring from behind the old oak door.

Once he saw the eyes of his children, he immediately let go of Roxy, stuttering and stammering various curse words. Noticing the stares of their parents, Harry and Lexie scurried away, laughing hysterically.

TSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSL

"_Wo ist dieses _goddamn_ Akonit_?!" Megan Lupin shouted angrily in her native tongue as she flew around the house trying to get ingredients together _before _the full moon. She knew she had it here somewhere…

Remus Lupin sat on his favorite old arm chair reading a book to his daughter, Katellen, while his eyes followed his wife around their three story farm house. He felt Kate tug on his collar and looked down at her. She was looking at him with big eyes,

"Daddy, why is mommy yelling?" He almost chuckled at her innocent smile, but knew how much the little girl hated being laughed at by anyone.

"Well, kiddo, you see, you're mom is having a nervous breakdown." He looked perfectly serious (no pun intended) as he looked down at his five-year old.

"Oh." A small, calculating frown fell over Katellen's small features. She always was a very quiet and observing child. Ever since she was very young, she would always hang back, stop and think things through, unlike her "brother and sister", Sirius' two kids Alexis and Harry, who never really thought of the consequences in any situation.

For another hour, Remus' and Katellen's eyes darted back and forth, watching their wife and mother respectively run around the house, searching for ingredients to the ever important Wolfsbane.

Finally, Megan gave up and went next door to the Blacks to ask Roxy if she had any of what she needed. When she arrived, the first thing she saw was her god daughter and Harry laughing hysterically, running away from their stuttering parents.

Looking at her best friends, "Okay, what did I miss?"

The stuttering continued. "Uh-Er-Well, you see-They-We…What did you need, Meg?" Roxy, uh, said.

Suspicious eyes looked onto the couple. "That doesn't answer the question, Roxanne." Megan stated with arms crossed across her chest.

"Uh…" Sirius answered for his wife. "Well, ya see, Lexie asked us where babies come from…"

A look of recognition dawned on Megan's face, "Oh. Now I understand. I'm lucky. Kate goes to Remus for that kind of thing. And he knows that if he sends her to me, bad things _will _happen."

"Man…" Roxy muttered. She turned to Sirius, "Why can't you be like that?!" Sirius just stared down at his feet.

TSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSL

It would be rather presumptuous, dear reader, to think that the children of the infamous Marauders were, well, normal children. Lexie, Harry, and Kate were all different, though none normal.

Sirius and Roxy's daughter, Alexis May Black, the oldest by 19 days, was the attitude and comic relief of the group. She took after both of her parents in completely opposite ways. Taking after her mother in looks, Alexis had long wavy auburn hair and celery green eyes with a slim build. Her personality, however, was inherited completely from her father, with a few quirks, of course. She had a temper matched by none and was, even at her young age, a cynical young girl.

Second oldest was Remus and Megan's daughter, Katellen Adrian Lupin, older than Harry by a mere 6 days, who was the cautious and alert one of the group. She looked like her father much more than her mother with dark chestnut colored hair and a slim figure, yet she had her mother's blue-green eyes. She was always rather jumpy when touched by anyone other than her parents, aunt and uncle, and 'siblings'.

Youngest of the bunch, Harry Potter was the goofball of the group. Shaggy black hair and emerald green eyes were his defining features. Being the only boy, you would think that he would be ostracized from the girls, right? Wrong. If anything, the girl's mothers were jipped out of daughters. When the kids were just babies, they realized that the girls were rather tomboyish.

In conclusion, there was only one rule in the Black house: no pink.

**(A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! We love you all! Please please please please please please review?! Anyone who does gets a hug from Lexie, Kate, & Harry!**

**Thanks,**

** Katellen and Alexis a.k.a mOmSaYsWe'ReSpEcIaL **


End file.
